ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Sagas
|genre=Action-adventure, Beat 'em up |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox |media= |requirements= |input= }} Dragon Ball Z: Sagas is a 3D action-adventure video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Atari, based on the anime Dragon Ball Z. It is the first Dragon Ball Z console game to be developed by a non-Japanese developer, and the first Dragon Ball Z game to be released on a non-Japanese console, the Xbox. It also ended up being the only Dragon Ball Z to be released on the Xbox, while the Japanese machines continued to get a steady stream of Dragon Ball related games, all of which are still made by Japanese developers. Overview Gameplay Sagas has fighting-based gameplay with new abilities becoming available via upgrade. There are three basic fighting styles: Melee, Combo, and Ki. Melee attacks are often swift and leave the opponent temporarily stunned. Combo attacks are several consecutive punches or kicks to the opponent which may contain up to 10 hits. Ki attacks are energy blasts that rely on a rechargeable meter for power. The most powerful Ki blast is the "Special Move" found in the first level. Levels and Sagas There are about 19 levels in the game. These levels are split into sagas. The sagas, in order are: Saiyan saga, Namek saga, Frieza saga, Yardrat saga, Trunks saga, Android saga, and the Cell Games saga. In the levels of the game you must complete many quests, buy upgrades, and defeat enemies and bosses. Characters * Goku (The Arrival, Saiyans Duel, Ascended, RIT Armor, Cell Games) * Vegeta (Saiyan Elite, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant) * Gohan (Kid, Kid RIT Armor, Teen RIT Armor, Teen Namekian Uniform, Teen Cell Games, Future, Future with One Arm) * Piccolo (Normal, With Cape) * Future Trunks (No Jacket, Dark Jacket, Light Jacket, RIT Armor, RIT Armor Variant, Teen) After completing the game, along with being able to play any level with any of the previous characters, the following characters are unlocked: * Bardock * Broly * Krillin * Tien * Yamcha Reception |IGN=4.0 / 10 |XPlay= |GR=Xbox: 53.6% (14 reviews) GC: 50.2% (13 reviews) PS2: 48.8% (15 reviews) |MC=Xbox: 51% (11 reviews) PS2: 49% (13 reviews) GC: 48% (11 reviews) }} Dragon Ball Z: Sagas received mixed to negative reception from critics. IGN gave the game 4 out of 10, claiming that, "In the end, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas fails in all departments. It's nowhere near as fun or functional as the Budokai games, and completely fails in taking the series into a new direction." The reviews were mainly a result of lack of gameplay. IGN also claims that "The lack of characters, sagas, and moves is what brings the game down. There is no reason why the very great Dragon Ball Z franchise should be taking a step backwards." References External links * * Dragon Ball Androids All Dragon Ball Androids listed and profiled Category:2005 video games Sagas Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:North America-exclusive video games